Sorin Markov
ORIGINS Thousands of years ago, Edgar Markov was an alchemist. Famine in the land that would become Stensia forced Edgar's hands and lead him into dark experiments, areas that he eagerly explored. Making a deal with the demon Shilgengar for the secrets of sangromancy, Edgar created a blood ritual which granted agelessness and the ability to subsist on blood. When Edgar anointed Sorin with the same vampiric state, the trauma of the transformation caused Sorin's planeswalker spark to ignite. ZENDIKAR Shortly after his ascension in the long distant past, Sorin's attentions were drawn to the Eldrazi, aether-born monstrosities that consumed one plane after another. Sorin decided to ally with two other planeswalkers and defeat these abominations. Nahiri, a Kor lithomancer and native of Zendikar, would force the Eldrazi to take physical form; Sorin would use his life leeching magic; and Ugin, an ageless spirit dragon originally from the plane of Tarkir, would defeat them with his own brand of colorless magics. But the plan went awry; the Eldrazi were forced into physical form, but the three planeswalkers weren't powerful enough to defeat them. The three were forced to compromise. Instead of killing the Eldrazi, Sorin lured them onto Zendikar where they imprisoned them. Unfortunately, this doomed the plane and its inhabitants but saved the multiverse. The three agreed that if the results of their ritual were ever disturbed, all three would return to Zendikar, and they departed. RECENT EVENTS After the seal in Zendikar been broken, Sorin was forced to go back and help sealing the Eldrazi once more as four other Planeswalkers took an Oath to keep watch and ensure nobody would ever again attempt to release the monstruous creatures. Upon returning to his home world, Innistrad, Sorin was ambushed upon arriving to his Manor. Garruk, which had been corrupted by a fellow Black Mana Planeswalker named Liliana, jumped on Sorin swinging his big battle axe and injuried the Vampire Planeswalker. Non the less, cursing the fact he had been ambushed at his own Mansion by the Planeswalker's killer, the Sangromancer managed escape into a new different Realm, arriving to the city of Earnwold. Wounded and drained, Sorin fed upon four innocent and random victims, using his life leeching magick to speed his healing factor and restore his strengh. Now Sorin wanders across the city' streets looking to learn more about this new place and the wonders this world hides. At least until he gets bored and decides to Planeshift again. POWERS & ABILITIES Black Mana Mage Being a wielder of black mana, Sorin has the power of life and death at his fingertips. Sometimes literally. It is not uncommon for him to call forth waves of black mana to eradicate an opponent. Weakling enemies are easily destroyed by but a flick of his wrist. Most of the time he uses his magic to not only rip the life right out of his victims but to replenish his own stores of energy should he need to. Planeswalking Sorin has the ability to walk between the Planes of Existence at will, thus granting him the title 'Planeswalker.' He can do this at anytime without the assistance of anything nor anyone. He uses this ability regularly and jumps to a new plane the moment he gets bored of the one he's currently on, though he might always return in order to deal with unfinished business, kill time or meet someone once more. Vampire Descendant Sorin is, in fact, a vampire. However, he is not the traditional vampires that many have heard about. There are countless varieties of vampires throughout the multiverse -- many of which he's actually encountered. He happens to be of a variety that is born of black mana and blood. He has no connection to religious stigma, other than the Church of Avacyn. He is unaffected by any religious mantras, sigils or icons unless they are backed by actual magick. The sun has little affect on him other than mild irritation; he is a creature of the night by choice not by some curse. The black coloration of his eyes are a product of his vampiric nature in contrast. He does, however, feed on blood and has a tendency to feed off of whoever is near when the mood hits him. Though he may feed upon one that deserved to be killed by him, Sorin's need to feed is only for survival and he shall never do it for sports. Vampiric Walk The ability known only as the 'vampire walk' is the talent some vampires have to instantaneously move from one side of the room to the other in less time than one takes to blink an eye. Being a planeswalker, a powerful magic wielder and an ancient vampire, such a feat is child's play. A trick he likes to use fairly often to both tease and torment. Sangromancy The art of manipulating the blood of a target. Sorin is a masterful weaver of sangromancy; it is the original form of black mana magic that he learned. With his transformation into a vampire he dove into the arts of sangromancy. With the powers of blood at his beck and call he's able to steal the lifeforce of whoever he chooses, even without his vampiric abilities. He can instill this lifeforce into others as well, granting them a small boon or plague others with a sickness of the blood or mind. Sangromancy can even extend far enough to corrupt, control and alter the minds of his victims. Being a master of the art his limitations are few. Necromancy There are few black mana users who do not at least dabble in the art of necromancy. Sorin is no different. While he much prefers his own vampires he is not against raising the dead to serve his needs when the time comes. He gets a kick out of turning friends against one another, lovers, families all turning against each other either through undeath, corruption or some form of direct mind control. It's all a game to someone ageless and as powerful as he. Hieromancy While not a true hieromancer, Sorin has dabbled quite a bit in the white mana arts. His masterwork creation, Avacyn, is a fine example of the way he utilized the power of white mana to suit his whims; to prevent his own kin to hunt as they pleased and lead to a lost of balance in Innistrad. Sorin shall not allow his home to fall into ruin just because his people are too stupid to see the bigger picture and think about the consequences of hunting for sport. Evidenced by how absurdly powerful Avacyn is, it is not a surprise he is classified as both a black and white mage even though the Black Magic is stronger in him. White mana magic is very effective against his own kind and he has been known to use it if needed; he prefers to keep his white mana abilities for research but if someone of a dark nature pisses him off enough they're sure to see a final, blinding, burning light. APPEARANCE Like all vampires Sorin has pale skin, however his hair is white-ash like and his eyes are gold. He usually wears black boots and pants, as well a black leather vest and black garments under a bright silver chestplate with a rubi in the mid. He is easily recognized by the black long overcoat with silver arm protections attached in the forearms. Sorin usually carries his sword on the right side of the belt, though he may be seen with it on the left side from time to time if he gets bored of using the left hand to unsheath it. Aside from that he carries a mysterious bone blade said to be a demon's prison hidden in the coat; may him and everyone fear the horror that shall be unleashed if said blade ever tastes blood...